


Hot Yoga

by RainbowKandiKorn22



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bisexuality, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, also first time I've written F/F smut HEYYYYY, it's mentioned so it counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKandiKorn22/pseuds/RainbowKandiKorn22
Summary: Seliel agrees to a hot yoga session that Skylor plans. She should have figured something more would happen when Skylor showed up in an outfit that was much better suited for such an activity than she did.





	Hot Yoga

The first thing Seliel noticed when she walked into the training room was that it was much hotter than usual. Despite how cold it was outside, even for October, it felt much more like the middle of July in only one room. She tugged on the edge of her tank top, trying to catch a draft of some kind. If she had known Skylor would somehow screw up the heating in the Bounty, she never would have agreed to train with her.

The two girls had recently agreed to come with the Ninja on an important expedition, believing that extra muscle would be useful. However, Skylor insisted that Seliel couldn’t possibly be ready for an official “Ninja Mission” just yet. 

“And yet who foiled the plans of a bunch of Nindroids while keeping her identity secret?” Seliel grumbled to herself, stretching her legs before Skylor arrived. “Skylor wouldn’t know prepared if it walked up to her, tapped her on the shoulder, and said—!”

“Are you done talking to yourself yet?” She spun at the sound of Skylor’s voice, seeing the redhead standing in the doorway. “Because it’s about time we get you into shape.”

Seliel frowned. “I’m pretty sure I'm in good enough shape.”

Skylor stepped in, shutting the door behind her and circling Seliel thoughtfully. Seliel yelped as she smacked her backside. “You’re a bit big back here, don’t you think?”

“It’s a butt! It’s okay if it’s big.”

“Yeah, if it’s toned.” She waved her hand dismissively. “Look, I got you to exercise with me, so that’s what we’re going to do.” 

“If we’re exercising, then why is it so hot in here? Won’t we get some kind of heat stroke if we even try?”

“Because we’re doing something different,” Skylor said, smirking. “We’re going to try a little hot yoga today.”

As she put her hair up into a ponytail, Seliel raised an eyebrow. “Hot yoga?”

“It’s a type of yoga involving performing yoga poses in humid conditions,” she explained. “It’ll help increase flexibility.”

Seliel grimaced. “Sounds more like I’ll just get really sweaty.”

“Then maybe you should’ve dressed in more appropriate clothing, hm? Like I did.” 

Skylor was adorned in short leggings and a sports bra to confirm that yes, she had a rather prominent six-pack. The outfit gave attention to her rather strong curves; a figure befitting an athlete rather than an average runway model. Not that Seliel ever thought about that or anything. She especially hadn’t thought about how thick her thighs were with muscle, or that despite not being as curvy as Nya or herself, she was still immensely attractive, in an Amazon warrior-type of way. 

She definitely never thought of that. Not once in her life.

She looked down at her own choice of clothing; long leggings and a tank top. It was still regular yoga attire, but she’d probably tire out easier.

“Alright, fine. Show me what to do.”

Seliel went over to a yoga mat that Skylor had rolled out earlier. Skylor stood on her own, and began to instruct.

It started off easy enough, just simple deep breathing and stretching her arms under her chin, but over time, Skylor had her doing much more complicated poses and stretches. To say the least, breathing deeply felt much more difficult when she was breathing in hot air and her lungs felt as if they would burst. Sure, Seliel was slightly more physically fit than the average person, but surely Skylor didn’t think she would be able to carry on with more of this?

What didn’t help matters was how often she would sneak glances over at Skylor to see if she was doing the poses right. She couldn’t deny how toned Skylor was, the way the muscles in her legs flexed as she changed from one pose to another, the beads of sweat rolling down her body, the way the sun shone on her skin just right so it looked like she was glowing… It was almost too much to handle. Seliel could feel her knees getting wobbly, gulping as she felt a warmth in her nether regions as she imagined Skylor in other positions…

She hardly even noticed when her face met the ground. As she groaned in pain, she heard Skylor laugh. 

“You okay?” she asked, still trying to stifle her laughter. “Feeling dizzy or something?”

In an effort to save her dignity, Seliel nodded. “I think it’s the heat…”

“Alright. I’ll open up the window.” The window creaked loudly as Skylor opened it, and Seliel sighed as a refreshingly cool breeze wafted in, reenergizing her almost immediately. However, she had come to appreciate how stabilizing the floorboards were, and stayed lying down. Skylor brought a water bottle over to her, which she graciously accepted, chugging as much as she could swallow without choking.

‘Choking’ being something she failed at avoiding the second Skylor remarked, “Someone’s thirsty.” Luckily, she was at Seliel’s side in an instant, rubbing her back to soothe her as Seliel hacked and coughed. 

“Th-thirsty?” Seliel spluttered once she could breathe again. “Yeah I’m thirsty! For…water! Obviously!” She took another long gulp of it as Skylor stared at her in confusion. “What, you thought I was thirsty like…y’know…"

Skylor smirked. “You mean _thirsty_.”

She scoffed. “No! U-unless…like, you’d be into that…”

There was a short moment of silence, before Skylor snickered, leaning back. “You know I’m bi, right?”

Seliel couldn’t help but feel genuinely confused. Sure, the entire team was somehow full of bisexuals, but she still felt surprised that Skylor was the same. “… You are?” 

“Yeah. I know, it feels like everyone’s bi in this place, doesn’t it?”

Blushing, Seliel looked down. “I haven’t even experimented…”

“Well… I’d be more than happy to be the first girl you have sex with…” Skylor purred, winking.

At that, Seliel immediately drained the water bottle, biting her lip once she realized there was no water left. “U-uh…I-I…” she stammered, not sure how to respond to such an offer. “O-only if you’d be okay with it.”

Skylor smirked. “Do you think I would’ve offered if I wasn’t sure?”

“Heh… True…” Seliel then straightened up. “But don’t you dare think I’ll be bottoming here! You’ve flustered me more than enough for one day! Now, it’s time for me to pleasure _you_.”

“Whatever you want.” Skylor then reached forward and cupped Seliel’s cheek. Her eyes held a playful glint. “So are you gonna kiss me, or are you gonna keep sitting there getting more red-faced by the second?”

She rolled her eyes, and moved forth into the kiss, capturing Skylor’s plump bottom lip between her two. Their lips moved slowly, gently, as Seliel reached around and pulled Skylor’s hair from its ponytail, throwing the hair tie somewhere to the side. She was pulled into Skylor’s lap, her thighs against her crotch, occasionally rubbing against her. Seliel gave a quiet moan, her hands moving to cup Skylor’s breasts, rolling her thumbs over her nipples through her bra. The redhead sighed softly as Seliel teasingly nipped her lip, her tongue meeting with the other’s every so often, prompting the kiss to go deeper. 

Seliel’s tongue pushed into Skylor’s mouth, running along her teeth as she reached around in an attempt to rid her of her clothes. She felt Skylor’s hands on her back, doing the same, occasionally dragging her blunt nails along her skin. They separated only once so they could lift each other’s tops off, and were immediately back to their passionate kiss once their pants and underwear were gone. Despite the cool breeze wafting through the room from the now-open window, Seliel still felt unbelievably warm, a rosy haze settling in her mind as Skylor held her so close their chests touched.

Once Seliel’s lungs began begging for air, they separated at last, occasionally leaning in again and again to peck each other’s lips while they panted. As she looked down, Seliel couldn’t help but feel a rush of satisfaction as she noticed Skylor’s breasts were slightly smaller than her own. Her hands were immediately drawn to them, her fingers pinching Skylor’s brownish-pink nipples. 

She felt the warmth between her legs again as Skylor gave a hoarse moan. She circled the areolae with the nails of her index fingers, making the redhead squirm before her. Seliel gave each of her nipples another squeeze before she moved off of Skylor’s lap, and wrapped her lips around the left nipple, keeping her right hand on her other breast. Her tongue rolled over the tiny bud, her teeth grazing against it, giving it the gentlest bite she could deliver. Skylor’s breath turned shaky as she did so, and Seliel grinned as she continued to lick and suck her nipple, squeezing her other breast in her hand.

“You sure you’ve never done this before?” Skylor asked breathlessly, pulling the hair tie from Seliel’s hair and running her fingers through it.

Blushing, Seliel released Skylor’s hardened nipple from her lips. She gently pushed Skylor onto her back, continuing her way down her athletic body. Seliel ran her fingers along her abs, pushing away a twinge of envy. She nipped her belly button teasingly, making the redhead arch her back with a gasp. Seliel smirked, and kissed her inner thighs before setting her attention on Skylor’s soaked pussy.

 _It’ll be just like masturbating, right?_ she thought. _Just do what you usually do to yourself._ Before she could reach up to rub her fingers against her outer lips, Skylor spoke again. “W-wait. How long has it been since you trimmed your nails?”

Seliel sat up and frowned. “Uh… About two weeks?”

Skylor’s eyes went wide. “Yeah… It’s not exactly a good idea to finger someone with really long nails, for what I hope are obvious reasons.” 

Thinking about that for a short moment, Seliel winced as she imagined what could happen. “Good point. So, uh…what do we do then?”

“Well, I think you’ve pleasured me enough for us to really have some fun,” she said. “So maybe we can just have sex now.” She punctuated her sentence with a playful wink.

Seliel raised an eyebrow. “So…scissoring?”

“Scissoring isn’t really my thing. Takes too much effort to get right, and I feel like it should be reserved for girls I’ve been with for a long time. No offence,” she added quickly seeing the taken aback look on Seliel’s face. “I was thinking something more along the lines of oral sex. You know…sixty-nining.”

Blushing just as furiously as before, Seliel felt herself grow warm in her crotch again, and she pressed her thighs together. “I-I’ve never done that before. How will I know what to do?”

“I think you’re smart enough to figure out what to do once we get started,” Skylor said. “Besides, you’ll feel what I’m doing, too. So, what do you say?”

Biting her lip, Seliel looked away momentarily. It was an entirely new experience for her, and she didn’t want to mess it up for someone like Skylor. In spite of this, she knew that Skylor would understand how she felt. She wouldn’t blame her too harshly if she made a mistake. 

“O-okay,” Seliel said. “So…how do we do this?”

Skylor giggled. “You’re the first person I’ve met who doesn’t know how sixty-nining works.” 

While Seliel blushed, Skylor lied down, allowing her to get on top of her. From there, she guided Seliel with her hands until she was face-to-face with her pussy. Her eyes went wide as she realized Skylor probably had the same view.

“S-so…I basically eat you out, while you eat me out? That’s what’s happening?”

“You catch on quick. I was right about you.” Skylor kissed Seliel’s inner thigh, making her gasp at the sudden gesture. “So? Is that alright with you?”

Gulping, Seliel forced back any worries and insecurities she had. “Y-yes.”

After she said that, Seliel immediately felt her tongue on her clit. Gasping out a moan, she quickly turned her attention to Skylor. The sensation of Skylor tongue and mouth against her make her legs weak, and she tried not to collapse and focus on her own actions. She gingerly licked her outer folds — trying not to make a face at the surprisingly bitter taste — and she felt Skylor tense beneath her.

“I-is that okay?” she asked, worried if Skylor was too sensitive there.

“It’s p-perfect…” Skylor stammered, shivering again. “K-keep doing that.”

Grinning, Seliel felt something akin to an adrenaline rush at getting Skylor to speak and react like that. _She’s surprisingly submissive…_ She gave soft kisses to the folds, delivering soft, slow licks as she rubbed her inner thighs with her hands, being careful not to accidentally scratch her. As she grew wetter, Seliel pushed her tongue into her, licking her inner folds now, listening to Skylor’s moans as she did so. She soon grew accustomed to the bitterness she once thought would become unbearable, finding that it had its own amount of sweetness.

Meanwhile, she could feel her own pleasure mounting as Skylor sucked her clit into her mouth, her fingers rubbing against her pussy lips. She moaned against Skylor’s entrance as she felt a finger push into her, and she thrusted her tongue into her pulsing heat even further, feeling the walls around it clenching more. Then, she felt Skylor’s finger rub against her g-spot, and she gave a long, restrained whine, squeezing her eyes shut as the warm fog in her brain turned hot. 

Soon, she was squeezing Skylor’s thighs as she climaxed, trembling and moaning loudly as heat spread from her pussy to the rest of her body. Seliel's hips rocked against her fingers, riding out the waves of her orgasm, and she tried not lose complete control of what she was doing to bring Skylor to the same euphoric end. She felt Skylor shift ever so slightly beneath her, and she felt the very tips of Skylor’s fingers brush her chin as she rubbed her own clit.

Shakily smiling, Seliel continued to suck on Skylor’s pussy, until she heard her give a loud moan as she, too, reached her climax. She lapped up the fluids she released, and only pulled away once she stopped shaking. She got off of her, still on her hands and knees, turning around to see her flushed face.

“D-did I do good?” she asked, smiling sheepishly. 

Skylor laughed, bringing her close to kiss her. Seliel blushed as she tasted her lips, and she wondered if Skylor felt the same way about her own taste. “Yes. You did better than I thought you would.”

Seliel sighed in bliss, moving closer to Skylor to cuddle with her. Her entire body still felt more sensitive than ever, and even the gentlest touch sent her senses fizzling with electricity. “So…what exactly does this make us? Girlfriends?”

“If you want,” Skylor said with a smile. “I wouldn’t mind being yours.”

Blushing, Seliel looked down. “I might need some time to think…”

“That’s okay, too.” She gently kissed her forehead, rubbing her hip with one hand. “Maybe we’ll have some more hot yoga sessions to help you decide?”

Seliel couldn’t help but laugh in spite of herself, burying her face in Skylor’s chest as she stroked her hair with her other hand. If it were possible, she would simply lay here with Skylor forever, forget any other obligations she could have…

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and a voice that unmistakably belonged to Nya. “Skylor? Seliel? Are you guys still in here?” 

The girls’ eyes went wide, and they separated to give each other an astonished look, before they laughed together. “Yes, Nya!” Skylor called back. “Just give us a second to clean up!”

“You guys must’ve been training hard…Jay said he could hear you from the upper deck! He thought you hurt yourselves or something! Are you okay?”

As Seliel stood up, she gazed at Skylor, now seeing her in a completely different light from before. She didn’t know what she was to her now, but there was no way she was just a friend now. “We’re just fine, Nya,” she answered, wondering just what she was going to tell her later.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever realized that this fandom needs a lot more F/F smut? Yeah, me too. We should change that at some point. There's gotta be more.


End file.
